


You're Always Going To Be The Voice Inside My Head

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182, I Miss You - Blink-182 (Song)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hiatus, tomark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Now back in the band, Tom can feel tension between Mark and him. What will become of their relationship? Guess you gotta read to find out.





	You're Always Going To Be The Voice Inside My Head

Deciding to get back together was easy, fixing the relationship he had fucked over was hard. After practice every day, Tom tried his best to socialize with Mark, but the older man just wasn’t having it. This made the unit Blink used to be go right down the drain. “I’ll play music with you but forget me doing anything else with you.” Mark had said to him during a break in the session to go get food. Tom swore he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, but he refused to look or feel hurt in front of the other.

He decided to confront Travis about the situation to see if he could do anything to win his best friend and once love of his life back. “Give him time, he’ll come around. Dude when you told us you were coming back, Mark was ecstatic. It’s just now the years of separation are coming to smack him in the face with you actually being here. So, chill Tom, just leave it alone for now.”

Tom nodded at Travis’ words and had to bite his lip to keep his emotions in check. He really didn’t want to wait around and do nothing but he didn’t see any other choices. He slunk back over to the couch in Mark’s basement where they had been playing and curled up, facing the back of the couch, pulling his knees up near his chest. “I’m just gonna stay here while you two go get lunch.” He said. “I’m exhausted anyway.”

It was late at night when he re-opened his eyes. “Damn I overslept.” He said quietly to himself, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up. He pulled off the blanket, “Wait…blanket?” He thought confused, he didn’t remember putting one around himself. He also noticed the take out next to him on a TV tray. Travis must have brought them for him.

“Hey, thought you never going to get your lazy ass up.” He heard as Mark came around from the stairway. Tom felt a lump forming in his throat that only got worse when the other man sat down beside him. “Look… I’m sorry for being a dick the past couple weeks. I’m just still hurting from everything that happened. I tried to just sweep in under the rug and pretend it never happened…b-but… being face to face with your best friend who left you, who’s acting like nothings out of the ordinary… The point is, I know I’ve been a jackass. I wanna work on us Tommy.” He said.

Tears were flowing down Tom’s face now as he grabbed Mark into an embrace, hiding his face within the nape of the older’s neck. “T-Tom? Hey… hey buddy it’s okay.” Mark shushed him, rubbing at the small of his back. “We’ll get through this okay? It’ll just take a little time.” He said.

Tom nuzzled further into Mark and spoke, his voice shaking and muffled. “What was that bud?” Mark asked, pulling the younger man off him a bit to hear him. “I-I still l-love you… I-I want to be with you. I’m s-so scared you won’t have me…” Tom said, the crying only getting worse. Mark frowned, he hated seeing Tom in such a state. “Tom… like I said… it’s going to take some time, but I love you too. That’s mostly why I’ve been so angry. I didn’t want to ignore the problems… I want to fix them so we can resume where we left off.” Mark replied placing a chaste kiss to Tom’s jaw.

Tom sniffled and clung harder to Mark, his larger frame starting to constrict him. “Tom, Tommy, it’s okay. Easy baby…” Mark said, turning him a bit so he could cradle him. He placed a few more kisses down the younger’s neck. Tom whined and tried to nestle back against Mark. “W-what are you doing, silly?” He asked through his chuckle. Tom didn’t reply, only kept it up.

“Here, let’s go upstairs. If you want to cuddle we can go lay down.” Mark said taking Tom’s hand to lead him up the stairs. Tom cracked a small smile. It was starting to feel like it used to between the two of them. He remembered past times where he had been upset and Mark practically babied him trying to make everything better, such as in this moment. He could feel it within himself that everything was going to be okay.

When they reached Mark’s room, he pulled down the covers on the bed and motioned for Tom to come over to him. He handed him a pair of pajama pants, much to short on his tall frame. Mark stifled a laugh at seeing his lanky friend in them as he slipped on his own. “Do I look stupid?” Tom asked looking down. “Always.” Mark replied jokingly, earning himself a pillow to the face.

“It’s okay to um… share the bed with you right? I could always go sleep on the co-“ Mark interrupted him. “I’m pretty sure I invited you in here, didn’t I?” He asked. Tom nodded blushing slightly as he climbed in beside the slighter man. “I missed you so much Tommy…” He said as he curled closely against Tom, spooning him from behind.

Tom always felt so much smaller when Mark held him like this. “I’ve missed you too Mark… I’ve missed this…” He said as he turned in Mark’s arms, kissing him softly upon the lips. Mark kissed back fervently. “Taking this slowly is about to go down the drain, isn’t it?” He asked. “You bet your ass!” Tom replied. “Rather bet yours.”

The taller smiled shyly as Mark clambered over top him, pinning him to the bed by his wrists and sitting on his hips. “M-mark are you sure? It’s been a while and… maybe we’re not ready for this yet.” He said, his skin now flushed all the way down and across his chest. Mark gave him a serious look. “I wouldn’t be on top of you right now if I wasn’t… do you not want to?” He finished and began to get off Tom, who quickly grabbed his arm.

“Don’t be stupid Marky! I was only worried about you.” Tom said pulling him back down. In reply, Mark took Tom’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled back gently. “No need to.” He then kissed him lovingly, pushing his tongue past the younger’s lips, entwining theirs together. “M-mark…” Tom moaned as they broke apart. “It’s alright. I’ve got you. We’ll take it slow.” He assured him.

Mark slid his fingers in slowly along the waistband of Tom’s borrowed PJ’s and boxers, carefully gliding them off. Tom took in a breath hissing at the sudden cool air hitting his bare skin. “Y-you too, Mark.” He said not wanting to be the only one naked. “Patience babe.” Mark replied, now slipping out of his.

Tom’s breath hitched as he felt Mark’s bare cock slide across his. “Mmm… do that again.” He said. Mark smirked and ground his hips down, again brushing his against Tom’s, pre-cum already leaking from both. “God it’s been so long… I’m not going to last long Mark…” Mark nibbled on Tom’s neck and shifted the other’s knees open.

“Neither will I Tom. Let’s just enjoy the moment.” He said nudging the head of his cock against Tom’s entrance. Mark shuffled around for a moment, tilting to grab a tube of liquid from the bedside stand. He squeezed a copious amount onto his hand and smeared it along his length. “Need me to open you up?” He asked leaning down to catch Tom’s lips again.

“N-no just… I’ve missed you please, just get on with it Mark.” Tom replied spreading his thighs more and hooking his legs over Mark’s hips. Mark nodded, becoming impatient himself. Oh how he’d missed his lover. He pushed in slowly giving Tom time to adjust before bottoming out. “F-fuck Marky!” He called out squeezing his eyes shut at the intrusion.

“I didn’t hurt you did I” Mark asked frantically pulling out somewhat. “N-no! Move!” Tom replied, grasping at the shorter’s back. Mark set a slow pace and reveled at the feeling of Tom’s tight ass around him. “God you’re so good Tommy. So good for me baby.” Mark said as went deeper.

Tom’s breath was shaking and hitching. His orgasm was approaching rapidly, he couldn’t take Mark pounding him so thoroughly. He was the first to tip over the edge, his cum shooting out in thick white ropes all over his stomach. Mark was quick to follow, releasing his load into Tom at the sight of his lover blissed out. “Fuck… it’s all for you Tommy.” He said

Moments later, after catching his breath, Mark carefully pulled out and rolled over beside Tom. He gently cradled the taller man in his arms and took a tissue out of the box by his bed to clean him off. “T-that was amazing.” Tom said nuzzling against Mark’s shoulder. Mark smiled and reached down to pull up the covers. “Amazing and exhausting.” Mark replied. “Now let’s get some sleep, we have to practice again tomorrow before we leave on tour.” Tom nodded and had no trouble dozing off wrapped in Mark’s warm arms.


End file.
